


Casual Hex

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [27]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Allison's kind of a ditz, Gen, Hell's Studio AU, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Joey agreed not to summon any more Toons. Allison made no such promise.





	Casual Hex

"What's up with Allison?"

Alice glanced up from the music sheets she was going over. "Huh?"

"Ever since she got the role of that new character, she's been acting kinda funny," Norman explained. "She gets these weird looks on her face when she talks about Greta...like she's missing her or something."

Hearing this, Alice looked concerned. It hadn't been that long since the character of Greta the Witch had been introduced, with Allison Pendle cast as her voice. She and Susie had been quite relieved at this, as Joey had suggested temporarily letting the rather ditzy Allison take over as Alice so Susie wouldn't get overwhelmed with all the voices she had to do. Naturally, he'd been outvoted on that front.

"Well, what could she possibly do? This is the girl who thinks hot chocolate comes from coconuts. I can't really see her causing any harm--"

"JOEY DREW!"

Alice rubbed her forehead. "Now what?"

(BATIM)

"I swear, this wasn't my fault!"

"Well, you're the one who created Bendy and his friends," Henry pointed out. "So it's only logical that everyone looks to you first."

Peering out from behind Joey's chair, a small Toon resembling a young girl in a witch outfit watched the exchange nervously.

"But Bendy made me swear off summoning! I gave my word!"

"And your track record dictates you have a serious impulse control problem," Alice said dryly.

"Need I remind you how much I've suffered because of you?" added Sammy, trying his hardest not to strangle the older man.

"E-excuse me." Greta had finally summoned the courage to speak. "D-do any of you know where the lady in purple is? Sh-she told me to wait here so she could introduce me herself."

Multiple pairs of eyes went wide at the witch's question.

"Butterfly brains did this?!?"

"I thought it might be nice to have her around," Allison said, entering with a coffee cup full of ink, which she offered to Greta. "Remember how Susie said she felt connected to Alice? And how happy she was to meet her?"

Bendy, Henry, Sammy, Alice, and Norman all smacked their foreheads.

(BATIM)

Given how quickly everyone had adjusted to Bendy, Boris, and Alice, it didn't take long for them to get used to having Greta around. Thankfully, while the little witch was meek, she wasn't as clumsy as in the cartoons.

"I didn't mean to!"

However, there were still a few accidents.

"What happened?" Henry asked, helping Wally up from the floor.

"Greta was trying to make one of my old broomsticks fly," the janitor explained, rubbing the nasty bump he'd received. "It got away from her and clocked me on the noggin."

"S-sorry, Mr. Franks," Greta apologized timidly.

"Relax. I'll live."


End file.
